Hannibal Caine
Hannibal Tobias Caine (November 1st, 1964 - March 25th, 2009), better known by his ring name Hannibal Caine, was an American professional wrestler and musical artist best known in America for his work in the Ultimate Internet Wrestling Federation, Global Wrestling Incorporated and the Xtreme Fighting Championship. He was also held in high acclaim in Japan as a member of New-Japan Pro Wrestling, being a former two time IWGP Heavyweight Championship holder. Professional wrestling career Movelist & Fighting Style *'Finishing Maneuvers' **''Ride The Lightning'' (Springboard/Tidal Wave Roundhouse kick to the head/face) **''The Judas Kiss'' (A stiff, swift kick to the crotch followed by a massive knock out punch, so effective due to the large steel skull ring on Hannibal's right handed ring finger.) **''Fade To Black'' (A full nelson submission hold with Caine stood on the middle rope with his opponent dangling off the floor whilst the move is applied) *'Signature Maneuvers' **''BOOM! HEADHOST!'' (Roundhouse kick to the head) Performed as a tribute to Ander Carvetti **''Running dropkick–style high knee strike'' '' **''Firemans carry drop followed by a knee lift'' '' **''Falling double knee jawbreaker'' '' **''Boot to the side of the head, performed during a charge'' '' **''Curb stomp'' '' *'Basic Moves' **Stiff piledriver **Flying clothesline, axe handle **Multiple kick variations including *** Roundhouse kick *** Boots to gut/chest *** Running corner big boot **Multiple DDT variations including *** Spike DDT *** Lifting DDT *** Float-Over DDT *** Snap DDT **European uppercut **Stinger splash **Short-arm clothesline In Wrestling *'Signature Taunts' **''Raising The Fist'' (Caine clenches his right fist and raises it in the air, usually as a sign of victory or pride) **''The Guns'' (As Hannibal prepares to hit his opponent with a finishing move, he will raise both his hands and make gun shapes with his fingers flicking them upwards, as if shooting a gun before connecting with the move) **''Tattoo Pride'' (Under his right arm, Hannibal has a tattoo of the first world championship he won during his career. As a holder of championship gold, when he wins a match, Hannibal will raise his fist in victory and then point to the title on his shoulder and then the tattoo) *'Nicknames' **'"The Bastard"' **"The American Nightmare" **"The Destroyer" *'Theme Songs' **'"Fuel" by Metallica' **"The Danger In Starting A Fire" by A Day To Remember **"Smile" by Parkway Drive **"Taste Of Ink" by The Used **"Run To The Hills" by Iron Maiden *'Former Active Federations' **New-Japan Pro Wrestling **Canada Pro Wrestling **Japan Hardcore Wrestling **Universal Fight League **Extreme Limits Wrestling **Ultimate Internet Wrestling Federation **Global Wrestling Incorporated **Xtreme Fighting Championship Championships & Accomplishments *'New-Japan Pro Wrestling' ** IWGP Heavyweight Champion (x2) *'Canada Pro Wrestling' ** Heavyweight Champion ** Canadian Tag Team Champion *'Japan Hardcore Wrestling' ** Intercontinental Champion *'Universal Fight League' ** Intercontinental Champion *'Extreme Limits Wrestling' ** Heavyweight Champion (x4) ** United States Champion *'Ultimate Internet Wrestling Federation' ** Television Champion (x1) ** European Champion (x2) ** World Tag Team Champion (x1 w/John Cena)(Undefeated) *'Miscellaneous Accomplishments' ** 2007 UiWF Royal Rumble Runner Up ** 2007 UiWF Royal Rumble, Heavyweight Championship match, Man of the Match ** 2007 UiWF Royal Rumble, Royal Rumble match, Man of the Match ** Canada Pro Wrestling, Class of 2001 Hall Of Fame ** Japan Hardcore Wrestling, Class of 2001 Hall Of Fame ** Xtreme Fighting Championship, Class of 2009 Hall of Fame nominee Trained *Ander Carvetti *Joey Marano